Elite's life
by Elite Of The DarkMoon
Summary: I used to be a normal boy with normal parents and a weird little sister then my parents decided to splice my sisters and my D.N.A with Yaitja and xenomorphs. we escape and run into a female Yautja that adopts us and trains us in the way of the hunt.
1. Chapter 1

My first story on please reveiw and tell me to continue with the story or not. Disclaimer I do not own anything accept my OC Elite and his Sister.

Now on to the story.

_**Chapter 1 Freak**_

One day along time ago I used to be just a normal human boy but that was before my parents started to experiment on my D.N.A by splicing it and adding the D.N.A of xenomorphs, yautja and strangely velociraptor. When they were done with that they forgot to sedate me and I broke free once they stupidly undid the straps that were holding me in place. I was so enraged by their treatment of my younger sister that I sealed them in a containment unit that they were going to put me and my sister into show to the scientific world. I freed my sister who got xenomorph, and yautja. The only reason for the raptor D.N.A was because I absolutely loved raptors and they did have the heart to deny me that one last comfort before I was no longer Their son. When my sister and I escaped we ran into a nearby forest to rest.

Five Hours later.

My sister was asleep and I was watching for signs of danger . I saw something shimmer in a nearby tree and watched it leap from it's perch to land right in front of me and my sister. I began to stand up and prepared myself to fight for my sister's life and my own. But as I stood up the shimmering creature froze and uncloaked itself. I stood there too shocked to speak as I saw a yautja female about 9 feet tall. She spoke quietly as not to wake my sister" my name is Y**eyin r'ka ( brave fire ) I saw you and your sister fleeing from that building and decided to follow you to make sure that you were safe."**

She then said " I see that you are just two pups lost in the wilderness. I will return you to your home." At that sentence I spoke up and said " No I will not go back there are parents hurt us and used us in experiments." Then my sister woke up and said to **yeyin r'ka " Mommy." At that statement Yeyin r'ka stood their with a blank look on her face for a moment and then regained composure and said. " hush little one I am here and I will protect you always." Yeyin r'ka then began to purr softly causing me and my sister to fall asleep the last memory I had before I blacked out was that of Yeyin r'ka's arms around me and my sister and her purring intensifying and then I fell asleep. **

_**Elite "So how did you like the first chapter please don't forget to review and favorite. "**_

_**Yeyin r'ka " Be quiet little one you're going to wake you sister." **_

_**Elite " Okay Mother." **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews and readers.**_

_**I don't own anything other than Elite, his sister ( any suggestions on the name I need some help there. ) and Yeyin r'ka ( Brave Fire. )**_

**Chapter 2 A New life.**

I woke in **Yeyin r'ka's arms along with my little sister still asleep next to me. Yeyin r'ka said " Did you have a good rest little one." I nodded my head groggily still too tired to speak. Yeyin r'ka quietly said " What are you little ones." I explained the best I could that we were hybrids of human, xenomorph, and Yautja. When I was done telling our story my sister began to wake up. She said " Mommy I'm hungry." Yeyin r'ka began to purr and said " Follow me little ones." At that she began to walk through the forest with us to a clearing. When we reached the clearing she opened her wrist gauntlet and began to type on it. When she was done a ship appeared suddenly in the clearing. She began to walk towards the now opening door and motioned for us to follow her because we had stopped in awe of the massive ship in front of us. As we entered the ship we heard sounds of clicking and growling and a voice said " Yeyin r'ka what are these pups doing here." Yeyin r'ka said in a tone that said back down. " They are my adopted pups, and if you harm them I will skin you alive and take your skull as a trophy Dahdtoudi (**_Little Knife_)." **Dahdtoudi then said " I meant no harm mei-jadhi (Sister) I was just curious." Yeyin r'ka still looking pissed said " mei'hswei they were experimented on by their bad blood parents I will explain in more detail when I know fully what happened to them." Dahdtoudi then said to us " welcome to the clan ship little ones. I am your uncle Dahdtoudi what are your names." I said" I don't know anymore." my sister said " They did so many things to us that altered our memories that I'm not sure either." With that Yeyin r'ka picked us up in her arms and said " It's alright little ones we'll just have to think up names for you." **

_**Ten minutes later after being introduced to the only other female Yautja on the ship named h'chak kv'var-de ( merciful huntress.) We headed towards Yeyin r'ka's room on the ship.**_

When we arrived at her room we saw that it was barely furnished like she just moved there. **Yeyin r'ka said " Make yourselves at home little ones I will go make you something to eat." She then left the room that she called the living room to enter the kitchen where she began to peel some fruits for us. My sister said " Brother what's wrong." I said " I don't know, I just don't know anymore. I am hearing a voice it says that I should come and free it from it's bonds." Then my sister said. " It's alright I can hear the voice as well I think we should tell mother about this she might know more about it." With that she pulled me up and began to drag me towards are adoptive mother. When we reached the kitchen my sister said " Mother me and my brother are hearing a voice talking to us telling us to find it and free us." Yeyin r'ka turned to us and said to her self " Pauk. Damn that queen shes trying to take away my children." and then she said to us "don't worry little ones I'll get the voice to stop talking to you." With that she turned back to her current task and finished peeling the fruit and handed us each a slice. The fruit tasted sweet sort of like a strawberry. Yeyin r'ka then took us to the bedroom to rest. The bedroom was decorated with a skull of a queen and an abomination a cross between Yautja and xenomorph along with two beds each with had fur blankets and pillows. Yeyin r'ka said pointing towards the bed on the left of us " This one is yours and the other one is mine." My sister and I said in unison "Okay."**

**Yeyin r'ka then begins to purr putting us to sleep before leaving the room and walks toward where the queen was being held and said " Leave my children alone you bitch." Yeyin r'ka then left to check on us. When she got back she saw me sitting protectively next to my sister and said " Relax little one the queen will not bother you anymore." Yeyin r'ka then began purring putting me back to sleep.**

_**Elite " Thank you for reading please review and help me figure out my sister's name." **_

_**Yeyin r'ka " Little one I told you to be quiet your sister is still sleeping."**_

_**Elite " How can she still be sleeping it has been two days when is she going to wake up."**_

_**Yeyin r'ka " Little one she will probably wake up when you finally use her name."**_

_**Elite " Okay mother."**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review Spyro395 and the name suggestion Raven because of her hair.

Elite age 10 Black hair, blue eyes, four feet ten inches.

Raven age 8 Black hair, green eyes, four feet zero inches

**Yeyin r'ka age she won't, say yellow eyes, nine feet eleven inches**

_**Chapter 3 meeting the queen.**_

I woke up to see **Yeyin r'ka and my sister talking. Yeyin r'ka said " Raven you better hurry we need to surprise him with his new name." My sister said " I'm working as fast as I can mommy, can't you stall him for a little bit by showing him the queen you were talking about earlier." Yeyin r'ka clearly not please by the statement said " Fine but we will be back in ten minutes so hurry." **

**two minutes later **

"**Mother what is the queen we are going to see." I said. Yeyin r'ka said " She is what your kind calls a xenomorph, she is highly intelligent and will kill anything that threatens her hive." ' Don't listen to the female I am not dangerous to you young one.'**

**I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of the queen's voice in my head and Yeyin r'ka looked at me curiously and said "It's alright she's just mad at me for capturing her again, come she doesn't like to be kept waiting." **

**one minute later**

"**Here she is." Yeyin r'ka said. The queen said ' What are you little one?' I said " I am a hybrid of human, **Yautja , xenomorph and raptor my sister is just human , Yautja and xenomorph." 'Interesting story little one.' After those word I felt a sharp pain in my head and I began to physicaly and mentaly lash out causing **Yeyin r'ka and the queen to subsciously take a step back as I began to change my body evolving because of my D.N.A in only lasted two minutes but they were the most painful two minutes of my life but when it had ended I had a tail like a xenomorph the claws of a raptor the mandibles of yautja and my eyes turned black. I heard my mother talking to the queen asking what was happening to me. The queen responded ' I do not know huntress but what I can read from his mind it was extremely painful, now be quiet he is regaining control.' Yeyin r'ka rushed to my side and began to purr to comfort me and I simled and said " It's alright mother I've felt worse, could you go check on Raven for me I will be back in three minutes I just need to talk to the queen." Yeyin r'ka looked to the queen and said to me " Be careful she's crafty." And to the queen she said " If you do anything to him you'll experience a fate worse than death." Yeyin r'ka then left leaving me alone with the queen. The queen then spoke ' Little one do you wish to be part of my new hive.' I said " No, I have all the family I need with my sister and my mother." The queen growled and said ' If you won' join freely then you give me no choice other than force.' With those word I felt her try to enter my mind and take control. I said " I wouldn't do that if I were you." The queen laughed and said ' I am a queen I can do whatever I wish tiny hybrid.' I merely laughed and said " I warned you." I quickly lashed out with my mind and took over the queen's mind in a matter of seconds. The so called queen then said ' Why can't I make you bend to my will.' I turned and said " Because I will not bow to you, pathetic." With that I left and went back to my mother's room, when I arrived I was surprised by my mother and my sister, who had made a poster that had the words Elite of the fire clan on it. I then smiled and hugged Raven and the I hugged Mother and said " Thank you for giving me a name Mother." Mother then began to purr softly. Raven asked " Brother what happened to you?" I replied " We're hybrids remember, other than that I guess I evolved when the queen tried to take over my mind." Yeyin r'ka growled softly and I said " It's alright she couldn't do because I was smarter than her and mentally attacked when she was at her weakest." Yeyin r'ka looked at me surprised and said " how were you able to fight off the mind of the hive by yourself." "I don't know but I think it has to do with my D.N.A." Mother then began to purr again and put my sister and I asleep. **

_**Elite " sorry for the short chapter but it's like three am and I am extremely tired." **_

_**Yeyin r'ka " hush now and go to sleep little one" **_

_**Queen ' I agree with the huntress go to sleep little one' **_

_**Anyone have any ideas for the queen's name because when it comes to naming females that aren't Yautja I am clueless. Thank you for reading along so far also thank you again for the naming advice Spyro395.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the views and reviews Spyro395 I will use Xereth as the name for the queen and Longlorelover I hope this chapter will explain somethings.

**_Chapter four Memories_**

**Xereth's POV. **

The little one's memories are confusing. He seems to remember a name Bishop as a caregiver before he and his sister were experimented on. Wait what's this, it seems that he made a promise with this Bishop to always protect his sister, curious.

**Back to Elite's POV **

I awoke with the feeling that something was curled around my body. I got up to see what it was and noticed it was just my tail, wait MY tail when did I get this! I then remembered yesterdays events and sighed in relief. I then heard Raven say " What is it Elite did your tail startle you." I quickly replied "No." Raven then laughed and said " Yeah whatever Elite."

**Yeyin r'ka's POV**

"Pauk, what is it now." I grumbled as I heard a beeping from my wrist computer. I rose from my bed and looked at the curseid device attached to my wrist that was still beeping. I open the tiny computer to see a message from Dahdtoudi saying that the queen was lose, and to keep a close eye on the children. "Pauk'de kiande amedha queen! She knows better than to go after Elite and Raven." I then looked over to were they were suposed to be sleeping to see nothing but a note from Elite saying the queen took Raven and that he was going to hunt down and kill the queen himself. I growled angrily and rushed off to find Elite, Raven and that pauk'de queen, one of which is going to be without a head when I find her**. **

**Elite's POV**

I found the queen with ease it was like she wasn't even trying to hide for me. " Xereth give me Raven and I might let you live." Xereth hissed angrily and shot her tail at me and said ' Little one I'm going to escape with your sister and there is nothing you and that huntress can do about it.' With those words a fury shot through my body and I began to change once more. I fought through the pain and charged at Xereth's body hitting her directly and forcing her to drop Raven. I then grabbed Xereth by her neck and began to drag her back to her containment cell. As I walked through the halls of the ship many yautja stared at me with wonder as I dragged the now unconcious body of Xereth back to her cell. When we had reached the cell block I saw Raven rush to our mother and hug her as I threw Xereth back in her cell. I then fell to the ground and blacked out.

**Xereth's POV**

I woke up slowly to see I was back in my cell. Wondering how I was captured I then remembered that Elite had defeated me and knocked me out. I then heard the growling of the huntress. The Huntress said " You're lucky to be alive Elite said that he was going to hunt you down and kill you." Hmpff indeed just as I planned for him to do to escape this place. Xereth then saw Elite in the arms of the huntress as she walked away.

**Raven's POV**

"He's changed again." I said worriedly to mother. Mother then said " This only seems to happen when he gets angry or you are in danger. Raven promise me that you will watch over him as he changes." I looked up to mother and said in a quiet voice " I promise."

**_Elite's POV_**

I woke up to see raven asleep mother and paceing back and forth waiting for something. she then turned to look at us and saw me awake and said quietly " Elite could you come here." I nodded and got up. I then proceeded to walk over to my mother. When I reached her she said " Elite your body has change again." I nodded and said " Yes mother I know this already." Mother then said " I want you to train with me tomorrow." I looked at her curiously and said " Yes mother but what about Raven." Mother paused to think. After about a minute of thinking she finally said " I will train her when she is ready."

**_Elite " What do you think readers." _**

**_Yeyin r'ka " Elite look what you did, you woke your sister and the queen."_**

**_Raven " Mother who is Elite talking to."_**

**_Yeyin r'ka " The people who are reading this story."_**

**_Raven " Okay. Elite you do realize that you are weird."_**

**_Xereth ' Raven be nice to your brother he's just recording data.'_**

**_Elite " Everyone be quiet. I'm going to sleep." _**

**_Raven " Sorry about my brother he's just tired evolving tends to be painful for him. Well thanks for reading my brother's story. Night all"_**


	5. Chapter 5

Elite Hybrid form twelve feet tall, Predlocks, Xeno queen crown, xeno tail.

_**Chapter five Elite's rage.**_

It has been ten years since Xereth broke free of her cage killing my mother and abducting Raven. I spent my time hunting down Xereth to save my sister and take revenge for mother. Now I have tracked Xereth to a planet called L.V. 426 by the humans, when I arrived there I saw a group of humans entering the clearly abandoned human settlement, they were heavily armed though that didn't matter to me. I sat and watched them roam around the area when I saw a female that my hive memory said was dangerous. I walked up to her silently and said " Leave this planet." She turned around and saw me, she gasped in fear when she noticed my tail and began backing away saying " No not again." And " What are you?" I answered her question by saying " An experiment now leave this planet before the hive finds out you are here." She nodded and picked up her radio and said " Okay grunts we're leaving this area, meet up back at the transport." With that she left.

Five minutes later

I arrived at the atmosphere processor to see it covered with hive resin. I felt Raven in the giant fusion reactor. In a moment of fury I yelled " Xereth I'm back." and began to change into my hybrid form and charged into the hive. When I reached the entrance to the hive I saw Xereth standing next to a cocoon. Xereth said ' Elite you have grown, do you wish to join the hive little one?' I responded "Where is Raven." Xereth pointed to the cocoon and said ' She's right here.' I yelled " Xereth I am going to kill you for what you put me through." then my sanity broke and I charged Xereth. Xereth just hissed and four praetorians lept from the shadows trying to save their queen. I dispatched two with my tail and grabbed the other two by the throat then proceeded to bash their skulls together killing them. With the distractions dealt with I turned to see the end of Xereth's tail as she retreated back into the hive. "You bitch come back here before I kill all of your children!" I shouted after Xereth I heard a screeching hiss and saw Xereth return. Xereth said ' I am going to kill you for threatening my children.' I responded " Yeah sure and pigs will fly." Xereth hissed and shot forward trying to hit me. I laughed as she fell for my trap and lost her head to my tail. The last word she spoke were ' At last I can sleep. Thank You little one.' Then she faded into oblivion.

I walked over to where the cocoon was and saw that it was already open. I looked around in shock to see that Raven was sitting on a low lying rock just outside of the hive. I changed back to my normal form and rushed to her side to see if she was alright. She looked at me and said " Elite what happened to mother?" I thought about the best way to tell her that our adoptive mother was dead and said " Xereth killed her when she kidnapped you and used an escape pod to arrive on this planet." Raven said. " I missed you Elite, can we go home now?" I smiled and replied " Sure but which home do you wish to go to. Earth or Yautja Prime?" Raven said "Earth." I picked her up and carried her back to my ship glad that my decade long hunt could finally end.

We arrived at my ship to see that the woman that I meet earlier was waiting just outside my ship. " I thought you left the planet human." I said. She replied " The marines left me here and my name is Sarah. Who's that in your arms." I stated " My sister Raven and my name is Elite." Raven chose that moment to notice Sarah and said " Do you want to come to Earth with us Sarah." Sarah nodded and said " If your brother doesn't mind." Pauk I mentally swore I'm being double teamed. I said " Sure I do mind the extra company just be careful my little sister is crazy." We boarded the ship and Raven whispered into my ear " Crazy am I at least I'm not in love with a person I just meet." I looked at Raven shocked. I smirked and dropped Raven on her ass. " What was that for Elite geez what an overreaction I was just saying the truth." I glared at Raven until she enters the ship I walk to the cockpit of the ship and set coordinates to Earth and turn on the autopilot. I walked to where Raven and Sarah were talking quietly. "You do realise that I can hear you." I said and they blushed. Raven looked at me and said " Well what were we talking about just now." I gave Raven a look that said shut up, and said " I'm not telling." Sarah blush deepened until her entire face was red. "Raven you and Sarah can use my room while we travel to Earth." I said.

Two Days Later...

I woke up to the sounds of a jungle. I looked around and saw a dinosaur. " Dammit this is the last time I watch Jurassic park before I go to sleep." I looked around and saw Raven and Sarah unconscious nearby " Crap this isn't a dream."

_**Raven " Thanks for reading my brothers first attempt at a story please review so he can improve ."**_

_**Sarah " Be nice to Elite he's tired." **_

_**Raven " Yeah, no way it's too much fun. And stop fawning over my loser brother."**_

_**Elite " Raven I might be half asleep but I can still hear you so be nice to Sarah."**_

_**Sarah " For some reason I think the next leg of our story is going to be on Isla Sorna."**_

_**The End For Now until Next time.**_

_**Author: Elite's life Part two is out. Check the crossover area in Aliens/Predators and Jurassic park. Senzu Bean! **_


End file.
